Because of shortages of fossil fuels and the hazards of nuclear fuels, solar energy has become a desirable source of fuel. With the advent of more efficient and economical concentrating type energy rays collectors an economical and completely automatic energy rays tracking device will be needed to enable accurate positioning of energy rays collectors for maximum energy collection, to reposition the energy rays collectors for the following period of collection and to clean the concentrating means within said energy rays collectors for maintained efficiency.
Heretofore tracking devices for concentrating type energy rays collectors have suffered from inaccuracies particularly during periods when the energy rays are diffused which caused the devices to hunt in unpredictable directions. Heretofore clock driven tracking devices have been utilized which require frequent adjustments in order to hold the energy rays collectors in precise alignment for maximum energy collection. For larger concentrating type energy rays collectors, high cost computers are being utilized for the necessary precision tracking.